Evan
Evan Pendragon Twin to Evangeline Pendragon, Sibling Reapers affiliation League of Reapers. Back Story born 1955 the time of rock and roll and the new age of things as far as trends and music they were quite in involved in many things. Their life however was cut short, their tragic murder to explain it in kinder terms let's just say it wasn't pretty. They were 25 at their time of death, in the year 1980. They don't remember the killer, though they still will know them when its the killers time to die. As they were pulled into the void of death, there was a voice gentle and serene. Letting them know they were needed for something more, both confused as to what that meant. Yet both agreed to do this as the light of their souls mingled together. Leaving them sharing the same bodily entity. With the events which have occurred at the union meeting, there is something that was broken that had been sealed at their time of death. Not even to their own knowledge. Less known by anyone in the league. When the first time they were able to split in two the seal was only partly broken. So it was controlled, though after the events which occured at union meeting dinner as well as them being split up at the end. They went several days without being together which depleates their energy to the point of them not being able to poof properly. To getting extemely sick and nose bleeds. So the further they are apart the more of a danger of their consistency of staying themselves. Characteristics when he reaps Evan's Eyes go black, Right hand becomes a black clawed one. Characteristic changes in the Canon After the affliction Evans Hair stayed black. Before their anniversary of their death Evans eyes changed from his dark to red. After the ritual his hair changed to White. Behaviors They are more direct in ways of collecting his charges example, "well you're dead come let's go I don't have all day." kind of attitude he is not always keen on some but if the souls been evil he relishes in those. Though their sister gets gifts from her charges much to his displeasure since he doesn't get any which she only shakes her head. "Just be nicer to them.." which he will only roll his eyes. He likes wearing black to be different from her sister though there is a reaper they both consider like a little sister Phebe. They always have a sassy kind of manner with many which has almost gotten their sister into trouble quite a few times. More now they have shown how big of a heart they have, since the affliction trying to be closer to with their family as much as charges allow them to. Prized Possessions Is the necklace that Evangeline wears of a white unicorn around her neck its their family crest or so that's what they were told. Still they are both curious about it since it was the first thing to appear around their neck when they became spirit guides.